Harassment Covention for Dummies
by BewilderedLoca
Summary: You know in every job place is required to have conventions for the simplest of things such as job behaviors. Well I'm pretty sure the cast of Inuyasha had to have one too and I think it went through something like this...


**BewilderedLoca**

Disclaimer; I don't own these guys, I'm sure you prolly heard of this.

Sorry for my break, guys. I've just got lazy bones all summer and it sucks how school next week for me and… well it's senior year! So yeah. Anyhoo, this idea for this one shot actually came and was inspired from kittyb78 new one shot 'Harassment' …well the title really and it didn't help I was watching NCIS either.

Oh well, enjoy the story! 

**-----**

"Ok, now from the video presentation, it is clear that sexual harassment can take many forms in the business world." Said Ms. Stevens as she turned off the projector and turned her focus back to her 2 o'clock class. "Even a co-worker with 'elevator eyes' looking you up and down, A co-worker shows you a cartoon or photo of a sexual nature, A co-workers hand that "accidently" brushes up on your leg, arm or any other particular part in your or your body is considered sexual harassment." She added as she carefully walked around her huge class, completely unaware of current activities being performed while the groups sat in huddled square in the center of the room.

"Well then, I may as well go to jail after we finish filming." Bankotsu conceded as he looked over to his partner that sat next to him.

"You and me both…matter of fact, all of us would join you there man." Hiten said while patting his friend on his back.

"Mr. Raigekijin is a perfect example of the "accidental" touching." Ms. Stevens glared at him while he innocently blinked.

"Well to be honest, I find these rules gay." Hiten glared back as Ms. Stevens walked back up to the front of the classroom.

"Mr. Raigekijin! These rules are meant to enforce and possibly save a perfect or even maintain a normal business life. How would you feel if Ms. Hime touched your back or tousled your hair?"

"I'd be turned on." Hiten smirked as the guys snickered and Abi sighed.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for." Ms. Stevens pinched the space between her eyes and sighed. "How about if your friend was the one touching you?"

"Bankotsu?" Hiten gestured as Ms. Stevens nodded, "Well, we have our own fun when everyone's on stage… in our trailer, right babe?" He looked over with a grin while Bankotsu winked back and Ms. Stevens felt a twitch but managed to compose herself while the class snickered again.

"Contact can be divided into three categories." She said and began to write her next suggestions on the wall. "Green light includes normal behavior, Yellow light includes "borderline" behavior such as shaking hands or hugging someone—" she started to say before Ayame stood up, raising her hand. "Yes?"

"What's wrong with hugging people? I hug people all the time." Ayame blinked and bit her bottom lip, having to be one of the many people to take this lecture seriously.

"Well, You may see it as friendly but the rest of your co-workers might find it offensive." Ms Stevens told her while Ayame looked around nervously.

"You guys get offended when I hug you?" she asked while they all disagreed and or shook their heads.

"If anything, they actually keep us going in this series." InuYasha looked back up.

"Yeah and I'm the villain here." Naraku blinked. "Villains need hugs too."

Ayame smiled, closed her eyes and stood up straight, with her hands folded in front of her chest, "Well then, I am hugging you all, in my mind, right now."

"DOD's policy is made very clear about this point Miss. You must first _ask_ someone to hug you, having their permission first before you make physical contact with a co-worker."

"Like everytime?" Ayame asked.

Ms. Stevens nodded. "Yes Ayame."

"And finally there's red light behavior such as deliberate, unwelcomed touching" Ms. Stevens lectured until Miroku raised his hand. "Yes?"

"When you say DOD, don't you mean 'Damsel in Distress'?" he asked while Bankotsu hit his arm. "That's DID…..idiot."

"Sir, I hope you are aware that one more strike in your record will also send you one step closer in your discharge."

"I thought only women had discharge." He grinned while Ms. Stevens slapped her forehead. "Okay, now I have a serious question."

"Please enlighten me." Ms. Stevens groaned and drank from her glass.

"Is it sexual harassment when you involved with touching someone that may just happened to be naked?" he asked.

"That is completely inappropriate behavior." Ms. Stevens said in a stern voice.

"What if they're dead?" Sesshoumaru blinked and Bankotsu nodded, "Because…we get in those type of cases."

Ms. Stevens blinked and shooked her head, "Why on earth are you touching dead naked people?"

"Well you see, we kill people and sometimes…they just happen to be in the nude and—" Sesshoumaru started to say before Ms. Stevens cut him off.

"It's just inappropriate at all times." Kagura raised her hand. "Yes dear?"

"What about clothes like these?" she asked pointing at her shirt that showed some cleavage.

"I think those are just perfect." Bankotsu nodded while Stevens shook her head. "No Bankotsu, they are not and Kagura it's just suggesting you are promiscuous and you promote it by wearing shirts like those."

"Well, I love sex." Kagura blinked as Kikyou raised her hand. "Are we allowed to talk about our sex lives in the office place?"

"No, that is personal business that should behind 'closed doors'." Ms. Stevens sighed as Naraku raised his hand.

"What about your personal sex life?" he asked while she glared. "You look very tense and…it's a very unneeded, unsafe energy you are passing to us all here."

"What I do behind closed door doesn't involve in any of you knowing." Ms. Stevens glared while Kouga raised his hands, "So you do agree in men wearing skirts is wrong."

"Personally, I find it very appealing." Kagura looked over.

Kouga nodded, "Thank you Kagura."

"Can we go back to the topic we were supposed to be addressing?" Ms. Stevens asked, raising her tone abit and sighed when Bankotsu raised his hand again. "Yes. Bankotsu."

"What about visual harassment?" he asked while Ms. Stevens blinked.

"How so?" She asked, sitting on her desk.

"Like… seeing an ugly co-worker. She tends to hurt my eyes and every time I have to go on scene with her… I feel violated for having to share the same air as with her." Bankotsu said.

"Well, do you have to? It's just the power of will and you don't have to directly…stare at her."

"Well yeah, I've complained but the director said that couldn't do much because shes the main star and… I feel unsafe with her looking at me."

"Hey!" Kagome glared and threw her pencil at him.

"Ahh, she attacks!" Bankotsu threw it back at her.

"That's physical assault!" Kikyou pointed at Kagome. "We saw her. We all did. She should serve time."

"Shut up Kikyou." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Verbal assault." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Why are you in this?" Kagome glared.

"Instigating fights." Naraku pointed and nodded at Ms. Stevens. "Even we're not capable of that."

"You guys instigate all the time!" Kagome snarled.

"She's snarling like a dog. Throw her in a kennel." Kagura waved her hand.

"If anyone should be in one is you Kagura!" Kagome growled while Kagura rolled her eyes.

"I belong in my nice bed in my nice cozy condo home, sleeping away until 9 before I go back to my rehearsal. Not this." Kagura sighed.

"And I belong on that bed with her." Bankotsu winked.

"Bankotsu!"

"See, hes hinted sex stories. I wanna share mines too!" Kikyou whined.

"You share yours every day. Just like I do." Naraku nodded and Kikyou grinned. "You're right!"

"You guys aren't grasping the idea!"

"I am." Hiten looked over at Abi, "Would you like to fuck now?"

"Ooh?" Abi grinned while he picked her up and carried her out.

"I'm in the mood for Açaí Avalanche." Naraku said as he got up and left.

"Ooh babe, can we get some too? I heard Smoothie Express re-opened again and Sara got fired." Kikyou grinned gleefully and dragged Sesshoumaru out.

"Not this again." He groaned.

Ms. Stevens blinked and stared at her 2 o'clock class that eventually all dismissed themselves once after they lost control. She went back around her desk, stared off and banged her head on the desk. "I really should look for another job."


End file.
